She is crazy but she is mine
by uchi.mahou
Summary: [Resubida - había un error en la versión anteior] Ino malentiende una conversación entre Sakura y Sai y el pelinegro aprovecha la situación para confesarle sus sentimientos a ese torbellino de cabello rubio y ojos tan profundos como el mar.


—Feíta, ayúdame —

—Está bien, pero ¿cómo harás que ella no se entere?

Preguntó ella. Si bien, su amigo le había hablado del plan que tenía, y parecía que todo estaba fríamente calculado, no había mencionado en ningún momento como harían que la víctima no se enterara de lo que tenían entre manos.

—Ahí es donde entras tú, tontita. Y claro, tu novio puede ayudarnos.

—Pensé que a mí me tocaba hacer lo otro, ¿no?

—Pues sí, eso también

—Ugh, Sai, definitivamente me deberás una grande después de esto.

La chica de ojos jade rodó los ojos mientras reía divertida a la vez que el pelinegro la envolvía en sus brazos. Tras romper el abrazo, siguieron comentando los detalles y estaban tan cerca uno del otro que no notaron cuando una rubia pasaba por el salón y se detenía a observar la escena.

Su sangre hervía, ¿cómo su mejor amiga se atrevía a estar tan cerca del chico que a ella le gustaba? No es que ella hubiese tenido la iniciativa de confesarle sus sentimientos, pero, aun así, su amiga lo sabía y sobre todo ¡ESTA TENÍA NOVIO!

—Pedazos de zorra… UGH, ya verás lo que te diré cuando salgas de ahí.

Tras unos minutos, Sakura había terminado de hablar con Sai y le había dicho que saliera por la puerta trasera del aula, si alguien los veía juntos probablemente sospecharían que tramaban algo.

Terminó de recoger sus cosas y cuando disponía a salir del salón, la puerta fue abierta de un azotazo dejando pasar a una rubia hecha fiera.

—¡Sakura Haruno! — chilló

—¿Qué pasa, Ino? — preguntó Sakura tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo, si bien temía que los hubiese visto juntos, más temía que hubiese escuchado sobre lo que planeaban.

—¿Cómo te atreves a coquetearle a Sai? ¡Sabes que estoy loca por el!

—Ino, ¿te has vuelto loca? Sólo estábamos hablando — internamente suspiró, al menos no había escuchado nada de lo que habían hablado.

—¿En serio esperas que te crea? ¡Eres de lo peor! ¡Te odio!

Ino no la dejó responder, justo cuando la chica de cabellos rosado pensaba que responderle, ella salía tan rápido como había entrado. Obviamente estaba furiosa, pero todo había sido un malentendido. Pero Haruno sin duda sabía que esta situación iba a ser mucho más provechosa para su plan.

Sacó su celular del bolso tras asegurarse de que Ino ya no estuviese por el área y comenzaba a marcar el número de su novio.

 _—¿Qué pasa? —_ Dijo una voz ronca desde la otra línea.

—Dame un momento Sasuke-kun, meteré a Sai en la llamada-

 _—¿Qué pasó, feíta?_ — dijo este último al responder la llamada.

—Tengo buenas, malas y malísimas noticias, ¿cuál quieren primero? — dijo entre seria y divertida Sakura.

 _—Las malas_ — dijeron ambos al unísono.

—Ok, las malas, Ino nos escuchó hablar. Las malísimas cree que estaba coqueteando contigo, Sai.

 _—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Estabas coqueteando con este idiota!?_ — era la primera vez que escuchaba a Sasuke mostrando celos.

—No tontito, obviamente solo estábamos hablando del plan que tú ya sabes. — dijo Haruno con voz dulce mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.

 _—Hmph._

 _—Ok, ¿y las buenas noticias?_ — preguntó Sai indiferente al romanceo de los otros dos.

Sakura calmó su pequeña risa antes de poder continuar.

—Lo bueno de todo esto es que el hecho de que haya malinterpretado todo y que no haya escuchado nada, es que no sospecha absolutamente nada de lo que tenemos preparado para ella.

 _—¿Entonces el plan sigue el pie?_ – inquirió Sasuke al recobrar la compostura.

—Por supuesto. Sai, llama a Naruto. Él y Hinata se encargarán de todos los arreglos. Sasuke-kun, iré a tu casa para que podamos escribir la canción.

 _—De acuerdo, feíta._

 _—Sai, nos deberás una grande después de todo esto_ — terminó Sasuke con un tono de fastidio antes de cerrar la llamada.

…

—¿Todo listo? — Preguntó el pelinegro a un rubio que se encontraba tamborileando suavemente con sus baquetas contra la pared del escenario.

—Hina-chan ya fue por ella. Todo va de acuerdo al plan, ¡dattebayo!

—Me alegra saber que al final todo parece ir bien, muero por ver su cara cuando vea lo idiota que fue — dijo Sakura pasando debajo del telón que separaba el escenario del público. — Todo está en orden allá afuera. Solo falta que la estrella del show termine de arreglarse.

Justo al terminar la frase Sai salió detrás de la puerta que daba a los camerinos. Solía siempre vestir de color negro o distintos matices de gris así que Sakura se encargó de escoger su vestuario para esa ocasión: unos pantalones de cuero negro, unas botas Timberland y una polera color rojo carmesí.

—Wow… — fue lo único que pudo formular Sakura al verlo. No es que Sai fuese feo, pero al pasar toda su vida viendo a su amigo vestir de colores oscuros, verlo con una paleta de colores totalmente distinta, en serio era sorprendente.

Instintivamente Sasuke pasó un brazo por la cintura de su novia para atraerla hacia el mientras soltaba una especie de gruñido hacia el recién salido de los camerinos.

—¿Qué pasa, _Sasuke-kun_ , tienes miedo a que la feíta te deje por mí? — preguntó con burla haciendo que el Uchiha por primera vez en su existencia se sonrojara mientras que Naruto explotaba en una risa descontrolada.

—Vamos, Sasuke-kun, jamás te dejaría y menos por Sai, y lo sabes — dijo la chica de cabello rosa mientras depositaba un suave beso en la mejilla del Uchiha.

—Hmph — musitó mientras la halaba hacia él para besarla en los labios.

—Muy bien, tortolos, a sus puestos, Hina-chan acaba de llamar para decirme que ya sentó a Ino en su puesto. — dijo un chico de cabello azabache amarrado con una coleta alta saliendo desde donde había salido Sai hace unos minutos.

La pareja se separó y se fueron por sus instrumentos. Sakura tomó su bajo mientras se colocaba oblicuamente hacia delante de Naruto que se encontraba en el centro con su batería y Sasuke se encontraba con su guitarra en la dirección contraria a la de Sakura.

—Sai, ¿recuerdas cómo salir desde abajo no? — pregunto la chica de ojos jade al terminar de afinar su instrumento.

—Claro, feíta.

Sakura sonrió mientras Sai se adentraba en el hueco que daba a la plataforma debajo del escenario. Una vez el pelinegro adentro, el telón subió mientras el público lanzaba chiflidos y ánimos para que comenzaran a tocar.

—Esta noche tenemos una presentación especial — comenzó a decir Sakura con ánimos haciendo que el público enloqueciera en gritos. — ¡Hoy tocaremos una canción nueva!

—Va dedicada de nuestro vocalista a una chica especial en el público. — dijo suavemente Naruto haciendo que las chicas soltaran gritos chillones de emoción y a su vez Shikamaru, desde la cabina de luces comenzaba a pasar unos de los reflectores sobre las distintas caras del público hasta posarse en el centro del escenario donde se encontraba Ino sentada.

…

—¿¡QUÉ!? — la rubia soltó un grito ahogado mientras un gran sonroje subía por sus pómulos y recorría todo su rostro.

Ino no sabía ni siquiera que ellos tenían una banda; mucho menos sabía quién diablos sería el vocalista de la dichosa banducha esa.

En ese momento las luces en el escenario bajaron de tono y el reflector se posó en el centro del escenario entre Sasuke y Sakura mientras que la plataforma debajo del escenario comenzaba a ascender dejando ver así, al pelinegro con una sonrisa ladina.

—Ino… — pronunció con voz suave cuan poesía — No soy bueno expresando lo que siento, pero, me gustas — dijo finalmente tras una larga pausa haciendo que todos en el público soltaran chiflidos hacia la rubia. — Esta canción es para ti y espero te guste.

—Por cierto — dijo Sakura antes de que pudiesen comenzar — Eres mi mejor amiga, pero eres una idiota — dijo con una mezcla de cariño y molestia haciendo que la rubia se sintiera avergonzada de su acusación de hace un par de días atrás.

Naruto marcó el ritmo para comenzar la canción para que la chica de cabellos rosa y el azabache entraran con sus acordes mientras que Sai movía el pie rítmicamente esperando su turno para entrar.

 **Sha la la la**

 **Sha la la la**

 **She's crazy, but she's mine.**

 _(Ella está loca, pero ella es mía.)_

 **Damn I lose my mind.**

 _(Maldita sea, perdí la cabeza)_

 **She's dancing every night, singing sha-la-la-la-la**

 _(Ella baila cada noche, cantando sha-la-la-la-la.)_

 **Crazy, but she's mine.**

 _(Loca, pero es mía_ _)_

 **Damn I lose my mind.**

 _(Maldita sea, perdí la cabeza)_

 **She's dancing every night, singing sha-la-la-la-la**

 _(Ella baila cada noche, cantando sha-la-la-la-la.)_

 **The kind of girl who really loves to dance**

 _(La clase de chica que realmente ama bailar.)_

 **She loves to mess around with her friends**

 _(Le encanta perder el tiempo con sus amigos)_

 **Wanna love her now, wanna love her now**

 _(Quiero amarla ya, quiero amarla ya)_

 **I wanna make her be my girl**

 _(Quiero hacer que sea mi chica)_

 **She likes to give a smile to every stranger**

 _(Le gusta sonreirle a todos los extraños)_

 **She loves to get her ass in any danger**

 _(Ama meterse en cualquier lío)_

 **Wanna love her now, wanna love her now**

 _(Quiero amarla ya, quiero amarla ya)_

 **I wanna make her be my girl**

 _(Quiero hacer que sea mi chica)_

 **She's dancing every night, singing sha-la-la-la-la**

 _(Ella baila cada noche, cantando sha-la-la-la-la.)_

 **She likes to run from troubles in her high heels**

 _(Le gusta escapar de los problemas en sus tacones)_

 **She loves McDonald's and she hates Beverly Hills**

 _(Ella ama McDonald's y detesta Beverly Hills)_

 **Wanna love her now, wanna love her now**

 _(Quiero amarla ya, quiero amarla ya)_

 **I wanna make her be my girl**

 _(Quiero hacer que sea mi chica)_

 **She's crazy, but she's mine.**

 _(Ella está loca, pero ella es mía.)_

 **Damn I lose my mind.**

 _(Maldita sea, perdí la cabeza)_

 **She's dancing every night, singing sha-la-la-la-la**

 _(Ella baila cada noche, cantando sha-la-la-la-la.)_

 **Crazy, but she's mine.**

 _(Loca, pero es mía)_

 **Damn I lose my mind.**

 _(Maldita sea, perdí la cabeza)_

 **She's dancing every night, singing sha-la-la-la-la**

 _(Ella baila cada noche, cantando sha-la-la-la-la.)_

 **Sha la la la**

 **Sha la la la**

 **Crazy, but she's mine.**

 _(Loca, pero es mía)_

Mantuvo la vista centrada en Ino todo el tiempo, cada palabra iba dirigido desde lo más profundo de su ser con la intención de alcanzarla a ella. Sabía lo que la rubia sentía por él, pero algo distinto era saber que su amor su era unilateral y otra era encontrar la manera de confesarle que el también sentía lo mismo que ella. "Escríbele una canción" le dijo el Uchiha cuando le habló de su problema. No es que fuesen mejores amigos, pero era lo más cercano a ello y estando juntos en la banda había hecho que su amistad de alguna manera retorcida floreciera. Pero Sai no era compositor, pero en el momento en que le comentaron a Sakura lo que pasaba, sin pensarlo le dijo que ella y Sasuke se encargarían de ello. "Solo dinos que te gusta de ella, todo lo que sepas" le dijo Haruno cuando se sentaron por primera vez a hablar acerca de la canción. Y eso hizo, dijo cada detalle que conocía acerca de la chica Yamanaka; sus gustos, las cosas que él amaba de ella y sus amigos supieron plasmar exactamente lo que él sentía en esas letras.

La miró nuevamente una vez los acordes de Sasuke con la guitarra cesaron marcando el fin de la pieza a la vez que el público gritaba y aplaudía y fue cuando notó las pequeñas lágrimas de alegría asomándose en los lagrimales de ella y una sonrisa tímida se dibujaba en sus labios.

—¡Ve por ella, dattebayo! — grito Naruto desde atrás

Sai volteó a ver a Sakura, quien le dedico una sonrisa llena de alegría y por último volteaba a ver a Sasuke quien le dedico una sonrisa ladina. Saber que sus compañeros lo habían ayudado a llegar a ese momento fue el empujón que le faltaba. Bajo de un saltó del escenario mientras se abría paso entre el público hasta llegar donde se encontraba Ino.

—Ino Yamanaka… — dijo con voz pausada una vez se encontró frente a ella. La tomó de la mano y la miró fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en el mar de su mirada. Tomó aire, estaba nervioso y no quería arruinar el momento — ¿Quieres ser mi novia? — dijo finalmente casi en un susurro pero que la rubia alcanzó a escuchar perfectamente.

Sus mejillas se volvieron a teñir de un tono carmín a la vez que se lanzaba a los brazos del pelinegro abrazándolo por el cuello.

—¡Por supuesto que quiero! — chilló de emoción mientras posaba sus labios sobre los de Sai.

El pelinegro pasó sus manos por la cintura de ella para pegarla más a él y así intensificar el beso entre ambos.

Sonrió aún sin romper completamente el beso, sin duda alguna le debía la vida entera a los tórtolos de su banda por ayudarlo a conseguir a la chica que le gustaba.


End file.
